joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Hand (Scaling)
Summary Master Hand (マスターハンド, Master Hand) is a hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss in the 'Super Smash Bros.' universe. He appears at Final Destination as the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros. and of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4, and appears in the Adventure Mode: World of Light in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The player must defeat him by bringing his HP down to 0. Master Hand's left hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. He is only playable in the games through hacking, though in Melee he is also playable via a glitch and is playable in Ultimate ''in World of Light. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''2-A' Name: 'Master Hand '''Origin: '''Super Smash Bros. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Creator Of The Super Smash Bros Universe '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,True Flight,Teleportation,Creation (Of animate and inanimate objects),Electricity Manipulation,Power Mimicry As Master Core,Darkness Manipulation,Acid Manipulation,Status Effect Inducement,Energy Manipulation,Time Manipulation (Can make a match a slowed down or faster one),Resistance To Spatial Manipulation (Can Stand In Crazy Hand's Big Rip With No Effects),Duplication (Created duplicates of smash fighters for horde battles),Portal Creation (The Worm Hole In Final Destination Is Tied To Him),Sealing,Healing,Fluid Intangibility,Elasticity (Can Extend His Finger),Gravity Manipulation (Some Of His Attacks Instantly Spike The Opponents),Laser Manipulation (Can shoot lasers from his fingers),Can Use Flight While Impersonating As A Jet,Sound Manipulation (Can snap his fingers that can stun smash fighters),Danmaku (Can fire bullets with his fingers like a gun),Sleep Manipulation,Fire Manipulation,Absolute Zero,Ice Manipulation '''Attack Potency: At Least Multiverse Level+ '(Master Hand made the super smash bros universe by bringing toys of the characters from the different games made by nintendo to life his counterpart Crazy Hand is the chaotic side wanting to cause a mess in the trophy room, it is also confirmed Master Hand is the announcer of smash bros) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ (Could take on a large group of smash fighters) Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Multiverse+ '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Intelligence: '''Genius, Master Hand is the creator of the smash bros universe '''Weaknesses: '''Health goes down to zero '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Big Swipe: Swipes self quickly. * Dual Poke: Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. * Finger Bullet: Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. * Finger Drill: Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. * Finger Walk: Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. * Floor Sweep: Sweeps across length of the area. * Flying Punch: Flies in from behind to punch. * Flying Slap: Flies in from behind to slap. * Jetstream: Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. * Power Punch: Punches the opponent with electricity. * Side Punch: Flies from side to side in a punch. * Laser Nail: Shoots several lasers downward. * Reverse Throw: Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. * Squeeze: Squeezes the opponent. * Tri-Poke: Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. * Vertical Throw: Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. * Fake-Out Slap: Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. * Fireball Blitz: Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly. * Icy Wind: Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. * Platform Dealer: Throws several platforms that rise upward. * Sleeper Grab: Squeezes the opponent to sleep. * Snapper: Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground. * Toss Grab: Throws the opponent to the side. Videos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Flight Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creators Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Acid Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Sealing Users Category:Healing Items Category:Laser Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 2 Category:True Neutral Category:Sound Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Serious Profiles